The Date
by QuoteVampyre
Summary: To Alfred F. Jones, it's not 9/11. It's the Date. Like BC and AD, the Date is how he marks points in time. USUK and PruCan towards the end, but focuses on Al and Mattie.


**Title: **The Date

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **To Alfred F. Jones, it's not 9/11. It's the Date. Like BC and AD, the Date is how he marks points in time. USUK and PruCan towards the end, but focuses on Al and Mattie.

Sorry for the shortness

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p>There was a child down the street two years younger than me. His father wasn't always there, and neither was mine. He had a nanny to take care of him, but she often ended up taking care of both of us – my mother was busy being social and Mattie didn't have a mother. I used to wonder how, because in my pre-Date mindset, everyone had a mother and a father. But Mattie didn't. He was the exception.<p>

Even though we lived in Virginia, Dad worked in what was called the North Tower – that was in New York City. I guess it technically still is, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, on the rare occasion that Dad was home, he treated Mattie very badly. Looking back now, I can see why. But that doesn't mean it was right. Mattie was like a brother to me, and I was much closer to him than I was Dad. I don't think anyone except Dad got mad when I continued to play with Mattie. The nanny even gave me a watery smile.

Once, Dad was supposed to come home around mid September. On September 9th, Mom informed me of something called a "divorce". That was easily the biggest temper tantrum I ever had, and believe me when I say that I was a dramatic child. I ran away to live with Mattie for a while – I later found out the nanny told Mom where I was as soon as I showed up on their doorstep.

I probably should've hated Mattie. After all, he was the reason my parents had separated. He was the physical evidence of my mother's affair with that Canadian man. But never in the ten years since have I ever hated Mattie for something my mom did.

I only stayed at Mattie's house for two days, because on the eleventh we were dismissed early from school to go home because "something bad had happened". I didn't want to leave Mattie's side, so the four of us watched wide-eyed as the country's New York streets filled with ash. I don't think it really occurred to seven year old Mattie what was going on. I barely understood it myself. We just knew that we were supposed to be sad. And we honestly were.

It's exactly ten years later –well, almost exactly. It's Sunday, not Tuesday – on the Date, and a lot has changed. For one, mom adopted Mattie. I think it hurt him by how easily Mr. Williams gave him up. Mattie's always had an issue with self-esteem. Also, I don't think the same way I used to. Families don't need a mother and father to function – just love. Mom hired the nanny, and they raised us just fine. Plus, I couldn't see myself married to a woman – only Arthur. He's my fiancé; I proposed to him on my 19th birthday. He's about four years older than me. He used to tutor me when I was fourteen, and when I was fifteen we started dating in secret. It was mainly because of technically illegal age gap (him being nineteen and all). The homophobia in Virginia also kept us quiet. That's one thing about Mattie: he's shy, but he's got guts. Him and Gilbert Bielschmidt have been openly dating for a year and they don't give a shit what anyone thinks. But Arthur and I are out now and getting married in December.

Arthur was a real rebel when we met; tattoos, green hair, piercings, the works. He taught me a lot more than English (he was really good at that. He wants to get a doctorate and become a big shot professor at a university). He taught me to question everything which helped me with coping with the Date as much as it helped with analyzing literature. I also never knew I was gay until I met Arthur. I wasn't really attracted to anyone before him – that doesn't mean I didn't date some girls in middle school – so Gilbert has dubbed me "Kirkland-sexual". I put that on my facebook once, but Artie made me take it down. I still think he likes it.

Arthur's from England, but he hates the date too. His mother and father both died in the Towers, so he was raised by his asshole of a brother Scott. Arthur was the middle child, and when he wasn't being ignored he was being abused. He also had to raise the two youngest while avoiding his guardian. His family really hates him, so he prefers living with me. He won't admit it, but I know he misses England. I plan to take him there for our honeymoon.

I think the Date hurt him more than me. He was a real momma's boy, whereas my dad was rarely in the picture – hence why my mom had the affair. He was fourteen when she died and loved her more than anything. It was after the Date that he really started rebelling. When we started dating he cleaned up his act. I've loved him no matter what though. Sometimes, Artie really hates America, but that was more toward the beginning. Now he just gets sad. I do too, but not for the same reason.

Every year, we go to Ground Zero. This year, Mattie's going to take Gilbert. Gil likes to act like he doesn't care, but we all know he does. His brother Ludwig told me he cries every year. At the memorial, we cry a lot. Every single one of us – no matter what. We don't always hold each other, but we always cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so, if you're anything like me, you noticed the plethora of grammar errors. This is because I do not often write in first person. I really tried to make this like Alfred was saying it but some grammar rules had to be abided by. Also, the tense changes a lot because he often switches between talking about the present and the past. I basically tried to write it like how someone would tell a story out loud.

I am so sorry if this offends anyone. I love hearing your opinions but please do not flame. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And if you have any love, that's okay too.


End file.
